Peter at school
by Rachel Rebben
Summary: Peter Pan is trying his best to try school for Wendy


**OK, I absolutely love Peter Pan so please tell me if this is good or not. Oh, this is set in the now.**

* * *

Peter wanted to go to school with Wendy, give school a chance instead of judging it. This was going to be hard at first, Wendy begged for them to be in the same class but the principle wouldn't budge. Peter vowed that he would still love Wendy and kiss her softly whenever he had the chance. Peter thought that everyone would be mean to him, but they only laughed at him occasionally for not knowing what a pencil was and waving it about like it was a sword. He had to admit that he did miss playing games and fighting with Hook who would always lose at a duel, but he made a promise to Wendy that he would try school for her, to be by her side always.

In a normal day in class he sat next to a guy called Harry Potter. He was very shy and bright, people were jealous, all except one. Peter liked this guy, he was teased by his foster brother but always kept it together. Peter envied harry, but would never say, only stare.

"So, what was your name again?" Harry asked catching Peter stare at him.

"Peter, Peter Pan." Peter said looking back at his worksheet that the teacher had given the class.

"Right, where's Tinker Bell?" Harry mocked.

"She's hidden."

"Peter, your a nice guy. But your in high school and there's no such thing as-" Peter covered Harry's mouth.

"Don't say that, that's exactly why fairies are dying. If you do, a fairy will drop down dead. Do you want that? Do you want all of the magic in this world to disappear?" The teacher faced Peter and 'shushed' him. Peter went back to his sheet again.

"You believe in magic?" Harry whispered.

"I'll prove to you that it does."

"I know that it does." Peter and Harry waited for the bell to ring for lunch and for everyone to clear out on the room. Peter opened the window and had a slight flash back of him trying to close the window to tell Wendy's mother that her children would never return.

"Tinker Bell! Tinker Bell!" Peter looked in the bushes to see any sign that Tinker Bell would show, but of course she would, she had a crush on him. Harry rolled his eyes and looked sadly at the confused boy who they say never left the house and was drugged with weed burning. But suddenly a light came flying on to Peters desk and went out only to show a little woman with wings.

"Remarkable, I've only seen pixies." Harry attended two schools, one each year. Tinker Bell whispered in Peters ear.

"She says she hates pixies."

"Oh, and I suppose you believe in mermaids too?"

"I can take you to see them if you wish it. But be warned, they might drown you."

"There's this girl called Ariel. She says that she used to be a princess mermaid, King Triton's daughter. She came here with a mortal called Eric and they were like close...like..in-love. Always holding hands, always kissing each other before classes. They're married apparently."

"Yeah, married people don't do that...wait, you said _mortals_."

"Um, it's what us wizards call them humans with no powers."

"A wizard?" Peter gave the same 'I don't believe you' face to Harry.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Harry pointed his wand to Peters pencil and said 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the pencil hovered.

"Wow, that is so awesome."

"Oh, this-this is nothing. You should see my Head Master at Hogwarts."

"Wait till you see this." Peter flew into the air.

"How did you-how is that freaking possible?"

"You just need fairy dust, and happy thoughts."

"Happy thoughts, not a big fan."

"Any parents?"

"No and I'm not talking about them."

"Hey, neither do I."

"What did you mean when you said you'd take me to see the mermaids?"

"I live in Neverland, but every time I return there's this pirate who hates me."

"A guy hates me too...he's like a evil wizard."

"In-love with anyone?"

"Yes, but I'm not ready...were not ready."

"I'm in-love with Wendy. I came here to show that I can grow up."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Well, I do wish playing around-"

"But she's worth it right?"

"Yes, I think so."

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh. Peter's a bit confused if Wendy was worth it! Did Peter make the right decision?**


End file.
